The present invention relates generally to sanitary toilet seat covers which are used for temporarily covering the seat of a toilet while in use, and more particularly to a sanitary toilet seat cover that is easily transportable and storable.
Many people are reluctant to have contact with a toilet seat outside their own homes, especially one located in a public rest room, out of concern for the risk of disease transmission and for other reasons. Consequently, a variety of personal sanitary toilet seat covers have been proposed which have as their main object the provision of a temporary physical barrier between the permanent toilet seat and the user's body. In order for such a personal sanitary toilet seat cover to be optimally useful, it is necessary that it be easily and compactly storable and transportable so that it can be carried on or about the person, thus being readily available when needed. It would therefore be desireable to provide a sanitary toilet seat cover configured such that it can be conveniently and discretely carried in one's purse, coat pocket or automobile glove compartment, for example.